All Thanks To Samaya
by Kt luvs
Summary: What are you going to call it? The baby?" Shane's eyes widened. "Baby!" Full summary inside. Please review Smitchie Oneshot


I wanted to try a one-shot lol

**I wanted to try a one-shot lol**

**So, here it is. Hopefully it will be a little bit funny (maybe) and it does have mature themes just not detailed. **

**Summary- Shane and Mitchie have been together for nearly six years. Mitchie has something she needs to tell him but, doesn't know how to. So, in steps Caitlyn and Nate's little girl Samaya. Shane is definitely in for a shock. **

**Ages- **

**Shane- 24**

**Mitchie- 22**

**Caitlyn- 23**

**Nate- 23**

**Samaya- 4**

**Disclaimer- do not own…unfortunately. **

**All Thanks To Samaya**

"Mitchie? Wakey wakey!"

"Too…tired."

Shane chuckled and stopped gently shaking his girlfriend of six years now. He was still amazed at the fact that she had stuck with him for so long and had even lived with him for nearly three years. Anyone else would have broken up with him; simply because of his multiple personalities. One minute he could be the caring Shane that Mitchie had fallen in love with, the next…he could be the jerk. However, one look from Mitchie had him begging her for forgiveness. She really had him wrapped around her little finger and surprisingly he wouldn't want it any other way.

Shane looked down at her one last time before leaving their bedroom and walking into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. Just as he was pulling out random ingredients he felt two arms encircle his waist from behind and felt a head rest against his bare back.

"It's good to have you home," she whispered. He chuckled again and turned around.

"It's good to be home…and that's my shirt." He said pointedly at the large shirt Mitchie was wearing.

"It's comfortable." She mumbled.

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact you can't remember where I threw your pyjamas after last nights…fun?" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe…" she giggled turning to inspect his chosen breakfast ideas. "Umm…rice? For breakfast?"

"I can't cook." Shane stated rather goofily. Mitchie shook her head and pushed him away with her hip.

"Go shower or something!" she ordered and she returned the rice to the cabinet. He pouted even though she couldn't see and turned on his heel and headed to the bathroom.

…

"Ok I'm heading over to Caitlyn's!" Mitchie called from the door of the apartment.

"You're going to Nate's and Caitlyn's?" Shane asked appearing from the bedroom.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Is that a new look you're trying?" she asked nodding her head towards his half straightened/ half curly hair. He pouted once again and she stopped laughing. "Sorry." She let a giggle slip. "And yes. Do you need anything whilst I'm gone?"

"Umm…no. I don't think so." Shane smiled as she waved. "Love you!" he called as she slowly closed the door.

"Love you too!" Mitchie shouted as the door slammed shut.

Mitchie briskly walked down the block to get to Caitlyn and Nate's apartment building. She smiled at the doorman as she entered and walked over to where the elevators were situated. Pressing the button she sighed gently as she watched the numbers slowly light up as the elevator reached each floor. Finally it arrived and Mitchie stepped inside pushing the number '12' button.

As Mitchie reached the floor she walked briskly again towards the apartment.

"Hey!" she called out as she opened the door.

"Oh hey Mitch!" Nate grinned.

"Hey you ok?" Mitchie asked as she hugged the person who had been basically her brother for nearly six years now.

"Just tired."

Mitchie giggled as she saw the bags under his eyes.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie turned at the loud shriek and a large grin emerged on her face.

"Samaya!" Mitchie shrieked back causing Nate to place his hands over his ears at the loudness of the two girls. Samaya ran forward and wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck; that had knelt down to the little girl's height.

"Samaya," Nate said sternly. Samaya's eyes widened slightly and she placed an innocent smile on her face.

"Yes daddy?" she asked sweetly. Nate rolled his eyes at his four year old daughter's antics.

"What have we said about shrieking in the house?"

Samaya's mouth formed a small 'o' and Mitchie couldn't help but giggle. She had never seen Nate 'angry' before.

"Well, _you _said it hurts your ears." She said.

Mitchie giggled again and Nate glared at her. "You are too smart for your own good." He mumbled at his daughter as he walked off. Mitchie turned back towards Samaya.

"So, where's mommy?" she asked.

"Cleaning my room," Samaya giggled. Mitchie shook her head and began to walk towards Samaya's 'princess' room. Samaya grabbed hold of Mitchie's hand as they both walked.

"Hey Cait!" Mitchie said at the door and grin forming on her lips as she saw Caitlyn's state of dress. Mitchie had never seen her so 'mumsy' before in a pair of what appeared to be Nate's sweatpants and one of his large t-shirts. Her long curly hair was tied very messily into a pony tail and her fringe was beginning to stick to her forehead.

"Hey Mitch." Caitlyn replied the tiredness evident in her voice.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll make some coffee?" Mitchie bribed. Caitlyn nodded her head and gently lifted Samaya into her arms as they all walked towards the kitchen.

"I thought you were going out sweetie." Caitlyn said as she gently kissed Nate on the lips. Mitchie smiled and Samaya stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah I am soon. I'm just going to go take a shower. Have fun ladies." Before leaving the kitchen he kissed Samaya quickly on the forehead and left.

Mitchie began grabbing two mugs and a plastic cup; for Samaya of course. Caitlyn picked Samaya up onto one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Sit still," she said sternly. Samaya nodded and leant her hands on the bar.

"One sugar?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn said yes and Mitchie continued to make the coffees and poured a glass of milk for Samaya. "There you go Sam." She said as she handed the little girl her glass.

"Thank you Auntie Mitchie."

Mitchie turned and grabbed the two steaming mugs of coffee and placed one down in front of Caitlyn and the other in front of the spare stool.

"So, have you told him yet?" Caitlyn asked as she wiped the milk off of Samaya's mouth.

"Nope. I honestly have no idea on how to." Mitchie sighed. "How did you tell Nate?"

Caitlyn smiled remembering. "He came home from one of their recordings and it was late so, I was already in bed. He came in and snuggled right next to me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the back of my neck. I turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly whispering I had something to tell him. And I said it. I was so worried about what he'd think or want to do about it I mean, we were only 19. After a while of him staring at me with his mouth open, a large grin appeared and he kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me tighter and pulled me closer to him so, there was like no space between us. And just from that, I knew that everything would be ok." Caitlyn sighed content and took a sip of her coffee. "Are you scared about what he'll think?"

"No…yes…I don't know." Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed and she looked up directly at her best friend. "It's Shane you know?" Caitlyn nodded understanding what it was that Mitchie was saying. "I know that he'll be shocked but, I don't think he'll care. It's just, he has all these plans and whenever he talks about them his face just lights up and I don't want to be the one to ruin them for him." She sighed again and sipped her still steaming coffee.

"What plans?" Caitlyn asked.

"Life plans. He's always said that after we move in together we get married, and _then _we concentrate on starting a family. After about a year together we started getting serious and he began talking about the future and surprisingly I was never worried or scared about it. It was as if we both knew we'd always be together you know? And ever since then, whenever our future is brought up he's always said that after we get married, that's when kids will come into it."

"It's not ruining his plans. It's changing them and there is nothing wrong with that."

Mitchie nodded agreeing. She looked across at where Samaya had been sitting quietly and giggled. Caitlyn also looked across and groaned.

"Sammy!" Caitlyn sighed. She stood up and grabbed some napkins from the counter. "I've done this already! Do you even drink the milk?" Samaya giggled uncontrollably as Caitlyn wiped away what appeared to be three quarters of the whole glass of milk from Samaya's mouth. "Oh before I forget," Caitlyn turned to look at Mitchie who raised an eyebrow. "Babysit tomorrow? Please?"

Mitchie nodded. "Of course. Time?"

"I'll bring her over 9-ish. Nate wants us to spend the whole day together tomorrow." Caitlyn grinned and Mitchie laughed.

"Sure."

…

The sun spilled through the curtains and Shane groaned. Mitchie leant forward slightly and glanced at the clock. She groaned as she noticed she'd overslept. Caitlyn would be here in a little over fifteen minutes. Rubbing her eyes Mitchie made to sit up but Shane's arms snaked around her waist pulling her back to him.

"Not yet," he mumbled against her back.

"I have to get up," Mitchie giggled. Shane groaned and pulled her body even closer to his.

"Don't get up." He mumbled again placing kisses along her bare back and shoulders.

"I have to," Mitchie whined. Shane shook his head and she giggled again, turning over in his arms. She snaked her arms around his neck and he placed his head in the nape of her neck; kissing her collarbone as he did so.

"No you don't!" he mumbled. This time Mitchie shook her head. She stayed quiet for a while loving the tingling feeling she felt as Shane's soft breathing blew onto her neck. But, the sweet moment was ruined when she heard a large knock on the door and heard Caitlyn putting her key in the keyhole and unlocking the door. Shane groaned again as he heard Caitlyn shout out.

"Shane? Will you please go out there whilst I take a quick shower?" Mitchie asked gently kissing him. He nodded and she quickly jumped out of the bed and ran towards their co-joining bathroom. He groaned once more as he kicked the duvet off of him and grabbed some boxers, sweatpants and a white wife beater. He slipped them all on and slowly walked out of the bedroom.

Caitlyn smirked as she saw him emerge, his hair dishevelled and sticking up all over the place and the obvious love bites here and there on his collarbone.

"Mitchie does good work. I never thought she'd do something like that." Caitlyn giggled pointing towards the bites. He looked down and grinned.

"You haven't seen her." he smirked. Caitlyn shook her head.

"Uncle Shane!" Shane smiled as he saw his 'niece' running out from the spare room; obviously having just been in there to double check her toys were still in there.

"Hey Sammy girl," Samaya giggled as Shane spun her around in the air before placing her on his hip. He turned back towards Caitlyn who was placing a few bags on the breakfast bar. "More toys?" he asked shocked towards Caitlyn. She nodded and walked forward to place a gentle kiss on Samaya's head.

"Be good!" she said. She smiled as she saw Samaya nod her head vigorously before turning and leaving the apartment.

"So…" Shane said turning to face Samaya. "Cartoons?"

"Yeah!" Samaya giggled and Shane laughed as he carried her over to the couch. He sat her down and sat next to her as he switched on the big-screen TV.

Slowly, Shane turned his head to see Samaya's eyes staring directly at him with a large toothy grin. "What?" he asked.

"What are you going to call her?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"The baby. What are you going to call her?" Samaya said in a 'duh' voice.

"What baby?" he asked his throat closing up slightly.

"The one you gave Auntie Mitchie."

Shane's eyes widened and looked towards the bedroom door where he could still hear the water running in the shower. His breathing became heavier and he turned back towards Samaya who was grinning cheekily.

"How…how do you know?" he chocked.

"Auntie Mitchie was talking to mommy about it yesterday."

Shane's eyes widened even larger as he heard the water shut off and heard the door slowly opening. "Don't tell Auntie Mitchie what we've been talking about ok?" he said quickly to Samaya as the door fully opened and Mitchie stepped out in a tank top and sweat pants. Samaya nodded and smiled at Mitchie.

"Hey sweetie," Mitchie said as she kissed Samaya on the head gently before kissing Shane. Mitchie began walking towards the kitchen when she turned around and faced Shane who was watching her over the back of the sofa. "Want a coffee?" she asked him. His eyes slowly travelled from her face to her completely flat stomach.

_Really? _

He nodded slowly and Mitchie shook her head at him.

…

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." Mitchie said later that night after Nate had picked Samaya up. She stood up from the sofa and looked down at Shane. "Coming?"

He nodded. "In a minute." She nodded and walked towards the bedroom. Once there she slipped off her sweatpants and slipped on a pair of Shane's clean boxer shorts. She climbed under the duvet and snuggled close to her pillow.

A few minutes later she felt Shane slide in next to her and felt him wrap his arms around her. His hands gently caressed her stomach before staying there. Mitchie opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered against her neck. Her eyes widened and she turned around in his arms, her eyes asking the questions for her. "Samaya heard you and Cait talking about it yesterday and she asked me about it today." Mitchie's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Well?" she asked him. He was silent for a moment and she closed her eyes in fear. She only opened them when she felt Shane kiss her passionately.

"This is like the _best _news ever!" he exclaimed as he kissed her again before kissing his way down to her stomach where he gently rested his head against it; as if to hear the baby inside.

Mitchie grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes widened slightly at the thought that ran through his mind.

"Mitch?" he asked looking up at her. She looked down at him with a lazy smile on her face. "We've had sex…" she nodded confused. "Won't that like, hurt the baby?"

Mitchie laughed and Shane's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Shane," se sighed grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. "You're allowed to have sex when you're pregnant." She giggled and he sighed in relief.

"Good because I don't know how I'm supposed to keep my hands off of you," she shrieked slightly as his lips leaning forwards and kissed hers roughly.

"Oh Shane," she groaned.

"Everything's perfect now Mitch. Absolutely perfect." Shane sighed in content. "All thanks to Samaya." He laughed.

"I would have told you eventually you know?" she giggled.

"Yeah I know but, I would have had to have waited to be this happy wouldn't I?"

She looked down at him lovingly. "I love you so much Shane."

"I love you too baby."

**Ok, so sucky ending. I just wanted to write a Smitchie one-shot. **

**Please Review?**

**Yeah?**


End file.
